comme on prend un taxi
by ylg
Summary: Spirou:: Où Fantasio rend service à une fille, sans arrrière pensée, et où il ne faudrait pas prendre les gens pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas ? :: oneshot, gen::


trop long pour être inclus dans le recueil "à la vie à la mort" ( /s/3979949/8/ ) ; hop à part !

**Titre : **Comme on prend un taxi  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Spirou & Fantasio  
**Personnages/Couples : **Fantasio, une fille, et Spirou (plus mention de Seccotine, parce que)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de la maison Dupuis, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« taxi » pour 31 jours (o8 mars '14)  
**Prompt : **pour la Journée de la Femme  
**Avertissement : **Some Anvils Need To Be Dropped… Again and Again and Again!  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Au volant de sa Turbotraction Fantasio se sent le roi de la route. Voire même le roi de l'univers. Tout lui sourit, comme il sourit lui-même aux jolies filles qu'il croise sur la route.  
Quant aux sourires qu'il reçoit en retour, il sait qu'ils sont dus d'abord à sa belle Turbo… et puis ensuite à la bienveillance naturelle des gens.  
Et parce qu'il croit à la fois à la bonté humaine et la magie de la belle mécanique, quand il croise une jolie jeune femme semblant perdue c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui propose,  
« He ma belle, voulez-vous que je vous dépose quelque part ? »

La fille semble surprise, mais n'hésite pas longtemps avant de le remercier et d'accepter.  
« À vrai dire oui… »  
Tout heureux, il saute de voiture pour en faire le tour et lui ouvrir la portière.  
Alors qu'il la mène à destination, ravi et de sa voiture et de la passagère que le hasard lui a permis de rencontrer et de la possibilité de faire montre de ses talents, ils discutent aimablement.

Et rendus à destination, avant même qu'il ait le temps de proposer d'échanger leurs numéros pour rester en contact, la demoiselle le remercie chaleureusement, et lui serre la main avant aussi qu'il ait le temps de demander une bise d'au-revoir. Et disparaît.  
Fantasio en reste tout hébété sur son volant, jusqu'à ce que d'autres automobilistes moins portés sur la beauté des choses et la bonté des gens le klaxonnent pour lui intime de dégager la place.

o

Rentré à la maison, il s'en ouvre à Spirou.  
« Y'a une fille qui m'a pris comme un taxi… »

Et de lui narrer cette curieuse péripétie. Aventure ou mésaventure, il ne saurait pas bien dire lui-même.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Elle t'a utilisé pour rejoindre son copain ?  
- Je ne crois pas.  
- Sa copine ?  
- Non plus.  
- …Seccotine ?  
- Bon dieu j'espère que non !  
- He ben c'est tout.  
- Ah. »

Spirou, lui, n'y voit aucune raison de s'en faire et prend au contraire ça avec humour !

« Il doit y avoir une morale à cette histoire.  
- Ah oui ? laquelle ?  
- Ne jamais prendre les filles comme des taxis ?  
- Mais puisque c'était l'inverse !  
- Ben quoi ? Tu lui as généreusement proposé un service, elle en a profité, et c'est tout. Ou l'offre n'était pas gratuite et tu t'attendais à un paiement ?  
- Ben… »

C'est vrai qu'il y a des types qui considèrent que dès qu'une inconnue pose ses fesses sur votre banquette, elles leur appartiennent et elle ferait bien de carrément s'y allonger, mais Fantasio n'en fait pas partie. Sa Turbotraction n'est pas de ce genre et lui non plus !  
Il aime faire connaissance avec les gens, voilà tout.

« …Non. Un peu de gratitude.  
- Et tu en as eu ?  
- Techniquement je vais dire que oui. »

Spirou lui adresse donc un geste exagéré de désinvolture.

« Donc ça ne fait pas d'elle une truande, et ça fait de toi un gars correct. Voilà tout.  
- J'imagine que oui.  
- Allez ! Tu _sais_ que tu es un gars bien.  
- Tu crois vraiment ?  
- Bien évidemment. »

Fantasio à son tour s'offre une manifestation mélodramatique pour cacher son dépit réel sous un désespoir feint :  
« Si au moins tout le monde s'en rendait compte !  
- Oh, mais le monde le sait aussi. »

Comptez sur Spirou pour lui remonter le moral et lui envoyer une petite pique au passage…  
Fantasio apprécie la double attention. On peut compter sur lui aussi. Fin de l'histoire et du débat pour ce jour, donc.


End file.
